Yusuke X Reika
by DewElr
Summary: This is a Welcome to Pia Carrot fanfiction. This is an anime where Yusuke Kinoshita force to work in a cafe called "Pia Carrot" due to bad grades.


Narrator

 _Speaking_

 **In Mind**

A young man name Yusuke Kinoshita. Yusuke's father forced his son to work in The Pia Carrot Cafe for the rest of the summer for bad grades. Yusuke didn't like that because he wanted to have fun in the summer. But when he was working, at least his co-workers were pretty young ladies. Their names were Inaba Shoko, Satomi Morihara, and there was Reika Kokubo. Reika Kokubo was a beautiful young lady. Reika was the only person that he likes. Reika liked boys like Yusuke, because he was kind, and manly. When working in Pia Carrot, he went to take some stuff until he found a ladies dressing room. Yes he is pervert

Yusuke opened the ladies dressing room and falling to the ground

 _Yusuke: Ow that hurts, what?_

Reika looked at him for just a sec, Yusuke started to get surprised. Reika suddenly started to get embarresed.

 _Reika: AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH_

Yusuke just staring at her then Satomi and Shoko wanted to see what happened. Satomi slapped him in the face thinking that he was a peeping tom.

 _Satomi: YUSUKE YOU SICK PERVERT_

 _Shoko: Sempai are you ok? This must be a mistake forgive him!_

 _Shiho: What's going on here, What did you do, Yusuke_

 _Reika: Forgive me, I saw a cockroach and got scared._

 _Reika gave him some cloth to clean him off._

 _Shiho: I see, you break is almost over. Get back to work._

 _Yusuke happily to see Reika forgiving him and hiding his lie._

 _Yusuke:_ ** _Reika_**

Yusuke starting to grow feelings for Reika as Reika also starts to grow feelings for him. The next day, Satomi told Yusuke to take the trash out. This made him frustrated as he started to hate her.

 _Satomi: Yusuke, take the trash on your way out._

 _Yusuke: What! do it yourself! Fuck, Satomi is a bitch!_

Aggresively he threw the trash away. After doing that he saw Reika crying in the corner.

 _Yusuke: Reika?_

 _Reika: Don't worry, it's nothing_

 _Yusuke: Nothing wrong?_

 _Reika: You like me don't you_

Reika got close to Yusuke. She put her arms around his hips and putting her break into his chest making him a little nervous and excited.

 _Reika: that's too bad. I have weakness for kind boys. Yusuke, do you have a girlfriend?_

 _Yusuke: No, nobody special_

Reika: What do you think about me?

Yusuke stepped back

 _Yusuke: Please. You're toying with me._

The two stared at each other. Reika got closer to him again. Yusuke gulped. The two got closer as they were about to kiss. Reika tried to kiss him, but she couldn't do it, so she ran off. As for Yusuke, she disapears and an awkward silence.

Yusuke: Reika

Kiyomi: What are you going to do, Yusuke? You might not graduate high school.

Yusuke: I study everyday!

Kiyomi: You're a mess! I'm embarrassed to face your father. Maybe I need to stick to your side.

Yusuke: I'd be glad if you'd watch after me for life.

Kiyomi: What?

Yusuke: Kiyomi, marry me.

Kiyomi knocked him into the water. Kiyomi only marries a worthy man.

 _Satomi: Yusuke, why are you so wishy-washy_

 _Yusuke: What are you girls doing here._

Yusuke staring at them with their swimsuit. Seeing how beautiful they are.

 _Satomi: What are you staring at._

Satomi kicked him down the water. Back at Pia Carrot Cafe.

 _Yusuke: What a day!_

 _Reika: Yusuke, have you thought about it._

 _Yusuke: Don't toy me._

Reika climbed up the ladder to get stuff. The ladder suddenly breaks and Yusuke saved her life from getting her hurt.

 _Reika: Yusuke Are you ok?_

 _Yusuke: Yeah!_

 _Reika: Thanks for saving me._

Reika grabbed his hand as a romantic moment. Yusuke was excited again.

 _Yusuke: Oh. I can't_

 _Shoko suddenly interrupted by yelling out Yusuke's name. Yusuke was not happy when shoko interrupted the two. Yusuke walked out of the storage room._

 _Reika: That was a close call._

 _When Pia Carrot was close for the day, Reika told Yusuke to meet him in the park. After work Yusuke walked to the park to find Reika. He found her sitting in the swings waiting for him_

 _Reika: So you came for me after all. I didn't think you would._

 _Yusuke: why not?_

 _Reika: Well, Yusuke you're not busy_

 _Yusuke: No_

 _Reika: Yusuke, I like you_

 _This surprises Yusuke. He didn't expect her to say that right now. Reika walked closer to Yusuke. Asking him if he wants to go out with him._

 _Yusuke: But, why me? You're toying with me._

 _Reika: I see, that's how it seems! Tell me the truth. You don't want to go out with me._

 _Yusuke: That's not true. You're beautiful._

 _Reika was no crying in Yusuke's chest. This made Yusuke accept her as her date. The two went to a love hotel. Reika took a showerm because she wanted to do more stuff with him. Yusuke being a pervert again, he was staring at her naked body. When she was finished, he turned around so he wouldn't be such a pervert. Reika walked out naked. Yusuke gulped nervously_

 _Reika: sorry to keep you waiting._

 _Reika walked behind him putting her hands on his chest._

 _Reika: You're surprisingly manly!_

 _Yusuke: You think so?_

 _Reika; I've always wanted manly men!_

 _Reika and Yusuke got each other naked in the bed. The we're now going at it. The two kissed, touched each other and had sex all night in the love hotel. The next morning Yusuke came to work all in a good mood._

 _Yusuke: Good morning!_

 _Shoko: Good morning Yusuke._

 _He walked the hallway all happy. He saw Reika all sad. Reika just walked away._

 _Yusuke: Good morning Reika._

 _Shiho: She's getting busy with school work, but she's almost done._

 _Yusuke: Wow she must busy as me._

 _Shiho: Yeah! Now get back to work you guys._

 _Yusuke: Alright._

 _Yusuke wanted to know why Reika is sad. Today at work, he's been staring at Reika. Wondering why she's all sad and upset. When Pia Carrot was closing again, he went to the park where Reika was sitting in the swing. Then he was told to stay away and listened._

 _Reika: Stay away. And listen I was daiting some. He dumped me. I was so lonely. Then I saw you. I tried to fall in love in you,_

 _Yusuke: Reika_

 _Reika: I'm sorry, I couldn't. I'm sorry_

 _Yusuke got more close to her._

 _Reika: I said stay away._

 _Yusuke interrupted her. Something that Reika could not forget._

 _Yusuke: Reik, listen to your heart! What matters most, the past or future. The past can't be changed. You need to let go of the past_

 _Reika: I'm afraid this will happen again. With you dumping me._

 _Yusuke sat in one of the swings with her._

 _Yusuke: Reika you need to stop thiking about these things. It's time for you, to get out of the past, and time to walk to the future._

 _Heavy rain starts to pour. Reika hugged Yusuke to keep herself warm. Yusuke took off his shirt to cover Reika._

 _Yusuke: Hey, how about we go back to my place for shetler._

 _Reika: Ok!_

 _The two walked under the pouring hard rain. The two made it back to Yusuke's home. No one was home._

 _Yusuke: Reika, are you ok?_

 _Reika: Yeah. I'm a bit wet. I'll go use your shower._

 _Reika used Yusuke's shower. She was taking a warm shower. In the shower she was thinking about what Yusuke said. This made her happy. If Yusuke hadn't said anything, she wouldn't be here right now. She was proud to have Yusuke in her side. In fact she fell in love with him completely. After taking the calm shower, Yusuke was in his room waiting. Reika came to his room naked._

 _Reika: Yusuke, thank you!_

 _Yusuke: For what?_

 _Reika: For what you said back there. When you said listen to your heart. I listen to my heart and my heart tells me to stay with you and move onto the future with you._

 _Reika kissed him in the lips with her eyes closed. Yusuke also kissed back with his eyes close._

 _Reika: I love you Yusuke Kinoshita!_

 _Yusuke: I love you too Reika Kokubo_

 _Few years in the future, Reika was promoted to 1st manager and Yusuke become 2nd manager. The two got married, which Reika became Reika Kinoshita. The two now runs the Pia Carrot café, with new employees._


End file.
